


the truth is (i still love you)

by warriorwoman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, posie - Freeform, truth spell, we ship exes hooking up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorwoman/pseuds/warriorwoman
Summary: Hooking up with her ex-girlfriendmultiple timeswas the first mistake Josie Saltzman made.The second was casting a truth spell on herself.The third wascontinuingto hook up with her ex-girlfriend while the spell was still in place.





	1. yeah, i love you (but i won't tell you)

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is my third posie fic... i'm getting invested so if julie plec kills penelope off, we fighting.
> 
> as always, apologies for any mistakes, i'm not a witch so idk how accurate josie's spell casting is.

"People who are meant to be together, well, sometimes they take a break. For whatever reasons, and they might have good reasons, but I'd like to think that fate gives them a way to find their way back to each other. Maybe this is fate's way of giving you two a second shot?"

"Fate can  _stick it_. I'm done playing nice with Penelope freaking Park," Josie groaned, slamming her head into Hope's pillow as the tribrid shook her head with a chuckle.

The two had spent the previous three hours discussing Penelope Park and her wicked ways which ranged from hexing boys who hit on Josie, to the way Penelope would cause the girl to whimper with a stroke of her tongue and reaching fingers. ( _Hope wasn't a fan of listening to the latter._ )

"So, are you going to do anything about her advances or are you going to continue hooking up with her and leaving right after?"

Josie huffed and sent Hope a glare. "It's just breakup sex."

Hope knew it was much, much more than that. After all, how many times could Josie breakup with Penelope if they weren't even together?

(The answer being five times,  _so far._ )

"Does Penelope know that's all it is?" Hope asked with a tight smile as she moved to sit parallel to Josie. The siphon leaned up and shrugged before Hope added, "Don't you think she deserves to know that it's more than just sex to you?"

"She lost the right to know what I think when she  _dumped_  me," Josie shot back, crossing her arms and getting up from the bed.

Hope rolled her eyes before responding, "This conversation is going in circles, Josie. You need to make a decision. Either tell her what the sex means to you," the siphon shot her frown, "or end it." 

"I'm scared I'm going to mess it up even more," Josie blurted out so quickly Hope was sure the girl had been keeping it locked up. The siphon sent her a panicked look before letting more words tumble from her lips, "Do I like what Penelope and I have now?  _No_. But it's better than nothing," she paused before muttering, "I mean, I  _definitely_  like the pure orgasmic bliss after-"

"Josie, no!" Hope interrupted, her face scrunched in disgust. "Too much, again."

"I'm sorry," Josie muttered with a frown before adding, "I'm still getting used to the whole  _friends_  thing."

"It's really not too hard, just don't overshare on the intimate stuff."

The siphon nodded with a small smile before she said more softly, "I don't want to say the wrong thing and have her walk away from  _whatever_  it is that we're doing."

Hope sighed in sympathy as she saw the look of pain on her friend's face. "I don't think Penelope would leave just because you trip over your words, Josie."

"She's left for simpler reasons," the siphon murmured sadly, picking a loose thread on her green and blue pleated skirt. Before Hope could respond, Josie gave the girl a quick hug and turned around, hiding her tears. "Thank you, Hope. I should go. Lizzie needs me to help her with some homework."

Hope watched the siphon make her way out before she muttered to herself, "Just cast a truth spell. That would solve every issue." 

While this statement wasn't made to be taken seriously, Josie, _being Josie_ , took it at face value.

And Hope didn't know that Josie heard her,  _or that the siphon would actually seek this spell out_. 

///

Josie, for the first time since Penelope had tricked her into doing so while the two were dating,  blew off plans with her sister. The siphon left Hope's room with a single goal in mind: cast a freaking truth spell so she could tell Penelope the honesty she held in her heart and mind. 

Josie made her way to the library and her phone began to vibrate with texts from her sister. As guilty as the girl felt, she knew that the spell was more important than helping with homework. Lizzie wouldn't understand, and would most certainly not help with dark magic, so Josie turned her phone off.

The library held only the spells that the students were allowed to cast, but Josie had grown up in the school. 

She knew exactly where to find the restricted spells.

With a hesitant glance behind her shoulder, Josie pulled on a book, taking it off the shelf. She was thankful for the placement of it, as it was on the furthest bookshelf. The siphon sat on the floor with her legs crisscrossed as she began flipping through the pages. The previous times she'd used the book, she got sucked in. She'd learned her lesson quickly. There was a certain allure about dark magic that could turn even the purest into craving the evilness of the spell. 

"Found you," she muttered to herself, writing the instructions of the truth spell onto a scratch piece of paper. When she finished, she stood, placing the book in its original spot before folding the paper and tucking it in the waistband of her skirt. Just as quickly as she found the library, she left it, in search of a more private place to cast the spell.

She knew of a truth spell that didn't involve dark magic but it wasn't strong enough for Josie's liking. If she was going to face Penelope Park, she would do so with the most powerful magic having its influence on her.

The voice of reason in her mind was screaming at her to stop as she opened the door of an empty classroom. They were supposed to be under lock and key but most teachers didn't bother. 

The siphon let out a soft sigh when she saw the cabinet for magic supplies hadn't been bolted shut as it was supposed to be. She shut the room door behind her and pushed a chair under the handle, making an on-the-spot lock before grabbing the necessary items. She laid everything out, lit the candles and sprinkled the herbs before groaning in annoyance when she remembered she needed a small blood sacrifice to offer the spell. With a quick glance around the room, she noticed a small, square-shaped box with a white sheet draped over it. Josie bit her lip as she made her way over to it and with a hesitant tug, she pulled the sheet off.

 _Bingo_.

Six little mice sleeping in a cage.

Josie knew the teacher would notice a missing mouse but she had to complete the spell and she wasn't about to hunt down another small creature to kill. The siphon, as swiftly as she could, grabbed the mouse and brought it over to where the spell was to take place. 

The little animal wasn't having it.

Either it knew it was about to die, or it just hated Josie. The damn thing was twisting and squeaking and  _god_ , Josie wasn't as sad as she thought she'd be when she had to snap its neck.

With a quick slit, she watched the drops of blood from the mouse's stomach fall onto the paper and the herbs. She placed the dead mouse aside and took a calming breath. Because Josie couldn't practice magic without something to siphon from, she unclasped the necklace Hope had given to her and gripped it in her hand. She began reciting the words as she siphoned the magic from the necklace, most of the words familiar to her, but a few she stumbled through.

Josie felt a shiver go through her spine when she felt the crackle of magic in the air.

 _It was working_.

She closed her eyes and kept repeating the words but with more vigor. The air became heavy and the what little light was in the room flickered out. And then, just as quickly as it had come, there was a loud popping noise and it all seemed to stop.

Josie peeked her eyes open and frowned. She didn't feel any different. She didn't feel an overwhelming desire to tell the truth.

 With a disappointed shrug, the girl began cleaning up her mess. Placing the necklace aside, she gathered the herbs into one cloth. She knew she'd have to dispose of the mouse and the herbs so they wouldn't be smelt or seen. 

_Fuck it._

She cracked open a window and threw the dead animal and the herbs to the ground, muttering a soft apology to the mouse before making her way to the classroom sink. She began rinsing the blood off her hands, thankful that it hadn't made its way under her nails.  _Short nails were good for something other than having sex with females_. Josie dried her hands and glanced around the room, making sure she had cleaned everything up. With a small nod, she decided to head back to Hope's room so she wouldn't have to deal with the wrath of her sister. Josie was too exhausted from a spell she wasn't even sure worked.

The siphon pulled out her phone and turned it back on, wincing at the missed calls and angry texts. She sent her sister a quick message explaining she was pulling an all-nighter and couldn't be in their shared room.

She got a " _K_ " in return.

"Thanks, Lizzie," the siphon sighed before spinning on her heel and exiting the classroom.

Unknowst to Josie, just under a desk where she had been casting her spell, sat her necklace. The item seemed to glow as if more magic had been pulled inside of it...

///

Josie knew the spell hadn't worked the second she stepped into Hope's room.

"Where were you?"

Josie didn't feel an overwhelming desire to tell the truth, so she didn't, "I've been in the library."

Hope gave her a doubting look before giving a small shrug. "Lizzie's pissed at you. I'd stay clear for a bit." 

"Yeah, about that..."

Hope gave the siphon a smile and patted her bed. "Yes, you can stay over. Just no cuddling."

"Fair enough."

They most definitely did cuddle. Hope's innate protective nature took over as she spooned Josie most of the night. 

 _Platonically, of course_.

When Hope woke, she was greeted by Josie pacing as quietly as she could in the small room. "Josie, what's wrong?"

The siphon seemed startled as she glanced at Hope, a guilty look on her face. "Oh, shoot, did I wake you up?"

"No, but what's going on?"

Josie bit the inside of her cheek, worrying to tell the tribrid. She broke eye contact from Hope before muttering, "I, um, lost the necklace you gave me." 

It took a few seconds for Hope to respond, obviously dejected but not in any way blaming her friend. "Where did you last have it? The library?" Hope watched Josie's eyes grow in realization and fear before the tribrid added, a bit confused, "We have classes today. Maybe we'll look for it after, okay?" The girl agreed, her mind preoccupied, and left in a hurry as Hope thought back to their interactions. Josie seemed out of whack and Hope was concerned something had happened the previous night. She thought of how worked up Josie had been about  _Penelope_ -

 _Of course it had something to do with Penelope Park,_  Hope thought as she sprung out of bed, making her self presentable in record time as she formulated a plan. The tribrid grabbed her bag and made her way out of the room as she focused on finding Penelope.

There had been so much drama in her life because of her friendship with Josie Saltzman, but Hope would rather be bothered with friends' exes than have fires started in her dorm room. When Josie confessed her past feelings to Hope, the tribrid was worried it would change their blossoming friendship but thankfully, Josie, who was just as anxious, had a serious talk with both Hope and Lizzie. Not all was forgiven on Lizzie's front, but Hope didn't hesitate. Crushes made people do stupid things and Josie knew she shouldn't have kept lying about all of it, so the tribrid put it off her mind. 

She was brought out of her thoughts when she spotted her friend's ex. "Penelope, hey! Wait up," she called out before gesturing for the witch to meet her in the corner of the hallway.

The girl frowned at Hope before instant concern took over and she blurted, "Is Josie okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay. I, um," Hope knew it would be a breach of the  _girl-code_  to tell Penelope what she was about to say, but she had to know, "did you happen to see Josie last night?"

The witch frowned, crossing her arms and her expression changing from concerned to defensive. "No. But if I did, it doesn't matter. What we do in our private time shouldn't-"

"Got it! Not what I meant, though," Hope interrupted, not wanting to hear any more of the two's  _sexcapades_. The tribrid ran a hand through her hair and sighed, conflicted of how much she should tell the girl. When she looked back up, the concern was flickering in the witch's eyes and Hope knew she could trust Penelope,  _at least when it came to Josie_. "We were talking about you last night," Hope tried not to roll her eyes at the witch's smug look, "and Josie got kind of weird before she left. I thought she'd go back to her room but a couple of hours later, she was back and smelt of animal blood. I think she may have been practicing dark magic."

"A lot of witches practice dark magic here, why are you freaking out about it?" 

Hope shook her head, " _Animal blood_ , Penelope. That means the spell would have to be a semi-powerful one to require a sacrifice."

 Penelope's eyes were wide but something seemed to click when she muttered, "Some younger students were talking about a teacher finding their missing mouse dead outside with a cloth of herbs scattered next to it. The teacher played it off as a joke by an older student."

"Did she leave the incantation in the classroom? Or at least an object for siphoning?" Hope asked, her stomach twisting as she thought of the most dangerous spells.

"I don't think so. Let's go look."

And with that, the two gave a very poor excuse to the teacher as to why they were searching her classroom. It was with a disappointed heart that Hope found the necklace she'd given Josie caught under a desk. She was able to slide it in her pocket, out of sight from the teacher as they gave an awkward thanks before making their way out into the hallway. 

"At least we know she was the one who cast it?" Hope tried but Penelope wasn't having the positivity.

"Why would she complete a dark spell without one of us? Or at the very least, her sister?" Penelope almost gagged on the last question.

Hope rolled her eyes at the witch before stating, "We need to find her and undo whatever spell was cast."

Penelope shook her head before grabbing Hope's arm and pointing past her. "We won't need to find her because she found us."

Hope turned and there stood Josie, looking  _very_  surprised to see them. "Hope? Penelope? What are you-"

"Let's discuss this somewhere else?" Hope asked after she glanced at the furious look on Penelope's face and the guilty one on Josie's.

"Um, I can't. I have a lot of homework so-"

Penelope shook her head, glaring at her ex. "Fuck your homework. This is more important."


	2. why do i keep coming back for more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i think we are all heartbroken over that episode, but keep tweeting and talking about penelope's possible return so that miss julie plec sees it and realizes we need our evil satan witch back. stay strong, kiddos.  
> as always, forgive any mistakes... i'm not used to writing smut lol

Josie's eyes widened before she  _really_  took in Penelope's behavior. The witch was crossing her arms and tapping her fingers in what seemed like disorganized manner. However, because Josie knew her ex so well, she knew the frantic tapping was actually Penelope spelling out something in morse code. Penelope's dad, who had served in the military, thought it was important to learn and for whatever reason, the witch continued to use it. Josie had been trying to learn it when the two were still dating, but when Penelope tried to show her, they'd end up getting too distracted doing  _other_  things with their fingers.

Josie also knew that Penelope only used it when she needed to ground herself and not get overwhelmed by emotion.

She knew better than to push Penelope at the moment.

"Okay," she muttered softly, taking hesitant steps to the two girls. "What's going on?" Josie asked, fighting every cell in her body not to grab Penelope's hand as they walked to Hope's room.

The two girls stayed silent until Hope had closed her door behind them. The siphon sat on Hope's bed, swinging her feet nervously as the tribrid crossed her arms in the corner of the room, staring Josie down. Penelope didn't bother getting comfortable as she let loose, "How could you be so stupid!?"

Josie visibly flinched, crossing her ankles before staring at the ground.

"Penelope, take it easy, okay?" Hope warned, shooting Josie a sympathetic look.

The witch sighed and crossed her arms before swallowing her pride and cautiously sitting next to her ex on the bed. "I'm sorry, JoJo. I didn't mean to yell."

The siphon shrugged, still staring at the ground with a blank face.

Penelope bit her lip as she thought of how to broach the subject of the spell. She decided to do what she does best and jump right in, "We know you cast a dark spell," Josie's eyes widened and her head shot up as she looked at Penelope with guilt, "and we know it was a powerful enough spell to need an animal sacrifice."

"Look, it's not what it looks like. I was just testing out-"

"Don't lie, Josie. We found what you used to siphon," Hope stated with a hint of disappointment in her voice as she pulled out the necklace.

Josie kept her mouth closed and eyes downcast as the two girls stared her down. After a painful amount of time, she cracked.

"It didn't even  _work_. I followed the spell perfectly and even though I struggled with the incantation, I'm positive I pronounced everything correctly."

Penelope's mouth fell open and Hope groaned.

"Did you  _bother_  to practice the words or did you just go for it? Because if it's the latter, you must be an actual  _idiot,_ considering we learned  _not_  to do that our first year here," Penelope spat out.

"I wasn't thinking clearly."

" _Obviously_."

"Okay, guys, chill," Hope cut in before either could continue, "and Josie, we really need to know the spell."

"It doesn't matter because didn't work."

Penelope rolled her eyes and gave Hope and exasperated look before she turned back to Josie. "You know, if you can't answer a simple question, then I'm done having sex with you."

Josie seemed to choke on air as she tried to formulate a response.

She couldn't.

Instead, she stuttered out, "Not in front of Hope."

"Yeah, I second that motion," the tribrid added with averted eyes and an awkward smile.

Penelope just shook her head and stated, "You're the one who told her we were fucking. Get over it and tell us the spell you cast or no more sex-"

"Stop!" Josie covered her face and let out a quiet curse before muttering, "I can live without hooking up with you, Penelope."

"I can too. You've been benefiting the most out of our arrangement, though."

Josie uncovered her face and turned to her ex's smug face. "I thought you weren't counting!"

Penelope shrugged before a smirk took place on her face. "Was it a  _sex_  spell?"

Hope shook her head furiously, "Okay,  _hell no_. Both of you get out. We'll talk about this later," Josie breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived as Hope added, "and Josie? If you don't tell us by noon tomorrow, we'll tell your dad."

"Seriously?!"

"You said it yourself,  _you weren't thinking clearly_. You could've done something really bad with even the simplest mistake of pronunciation," the tribrid stated unquestionably before opening her door and shuffling the two girls out. Before she closed her door, she remembered to give Josie her necklace. "Please don't use this to siphon off of unless it's an emergency or you have someone else around," she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Of course," the siphon said, nodding as she gripped the necklace tightly, happy to have it back.

Penelope watched the exchange with distrustful eyes. She saw how Josie looked at the necklace as if it were a lifeline and she saw how concerned Hope was for the siphon. The witch decided the jealousy needed to be a thing of the past, so she let it go.

As the two girls began to walk away from the tribrid's room, Hope called out, "Remember to use protection!"

Penelope bit her lip to prevent a smirk from forming as Josie blushed deeply. "I'd kill her if she wasn't immortal," Josie muttered, looking everywhere except at her ex as the two made their way to Penelope's room.

"I thought you didn't hurt dogs," Penelope teased, her smirk falling in place as she nudged Josie with her shoulder and let her fingertips brush against the siphon's.

Josie rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the way her heart was pounding at the simple touch of her ex. "Don't be rude. Hope is a  _good_  friend."

Penelope's smirk dropped as she heard the serious tone her ex was using. "You two seem to be getting close. I mean, with the necklace and all," the witch realized how desperate she sounded so she added, "Then again, dogs are loyal."

Josie shook her head and stopped walking to face her ex with an exasperated face. "Why do you care?"

"I don't."

Josie shrugged and turned to keep walking as Penelope caught up. She heard the siphon mutter, "Well, maybe  _I_  care."

The two stayed silent until they reached the witch's door. She opened it and let Josie enter before closing it behind them. 

"Where's your roommate?"

Penelope shrugged as she crossed her arms and leaned against her door. "Probably snogging her boyfriend."

"Right," Josie murmured, glancing around her ex's room. The two never spent much time, outside of fucking when they were in the room, post-breakup. The siphon didn't know why she bothered to follow Penelope to her room. It just felt  _right_  to be around her, and if being with her meant an awkward conversation, Josie was willing to have it. The siphon opened her hand and unclasped the necklace, wanting to put it on for the moral support it would offer her. She needed the quiet parts of her thoughts to be heard and knew even if the necklace couldn't help her, the placebo effect might.

Penelope watched the girl struggle with the chain before rolling her eyes and pushing off the door. She wordlessly held out her hand for the necklace and Josie gave it to her, biting her lip in anticipation. The witch gently rested her hand on Josie's shoulder, spinning her so the girl's back was facing Penelope. She moved closer to the siphon, just inches away from touching as she brought the necklace around Josie's neck before clasping it. 

"This is like a cheesy scene from every romcom hetero movie," Penelope murmured as she twirled a piece of her ex's hair around her finger with a small smirk. 

Josie hated to admit that a certain feeling came over her when Penelope spoke in that self-assured tone. The siphon had always found Penelope's confidence  _beyond_  sexy and hated to admit how hot she could be when the witch would lash out snarky comments to others. Don't get her wrong, it drove Josie up the walls that Penelope was so rude without reason.

Josie's thoughts of her ex were interrupted as the witch softy asked, "Are you going to tell me the spell, JoJo?"

And for a reason Josie couldn't understand, she felt compelled to answer her ex, "No," she blurted before frowning at her reaction to the question. She brushed it off as being influenced by Penelope. 

"It was a sex spell, wasn't it?" Penelope teased, her hand moving from her ex's hair to trail down the girl's spine before resting on her waist, all while Josie trembled under her touch. "You know all you have to do is ask. I'm up for anything," the witch murmured haughtily in Josie's ear, having to lean a bit higher to make up for their height difference.

"I-It wasn't a sex spell," Josie stuttered as she felt Penelope's hand slip under her shirt and trace the skin just above her waist. The siphon was thankful she had her back to her ex because if she looked into Penelope's eyes, she'd be  _gone_. Josie managed to gather herself for a second as she added, "You lost the right to care about what I do."

The witch didn't even falter as she responded, "Maybe I did. But I'm still  _here_  and I still care."

Turns out Josie didn't need to look into Penelope's eyes to be a goner. It just took her saying she cared.

Josie turned around, her hands shaking with anticipation as she grabbed the witch's face and attached her lips to Penelope's. The witch immediately deepened the kiss, angling them towards her bed as she felt Josie's hand move to the back of her neck, pulling her impossibly closer. Josie whined as Penelope pushed her on the bed and broke the kiss. 

The siphon opened her eyes and watched hungrily as her ex discarded her blazer before kneeling between Josie's legs. Penelope gave the siphon a wink as she made quick work of her skirt, yanking it off of the girl's legs after she found the zipper. She watched Josie's pupils darken further as she trailed her hands up the siphon's thighs, stopping when she reached the band of her panties. She pressed a gentle kiss on the top of Josie's thigh before murmuring, "Are you sure?"

Josie felt her heart skip a beat at Penelope's expression of lust and adoration all rolled up together as she responded, "Always."

///

Josie's eyes were still closed, recovering from the second orgasm that was coaxed out of her by her ex's fingers. Penelope gave the siphon a quick kiss on her shoulder before she rolled off the bed and pulled a pair of shorts, throwing Josie her discarded skirt. 

"I'm guessing you want to run off again?" Penelope asked as more of a statement, her head tilted as she waited for a response.

"No," Josie said before she realized what she was saying. "I mean, no, I don't  _want_  to, but I should," she added, hoping it sounded less problematic and realizing it was the opposite. 

Penelope's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the siphon's admission. The previous times they'd hooked up, Josie had left before she even had a chance to finish putting her clothes on. Penelope wasn't about to complain that her  _extremely_  hot ex-girlfriend was still in her bed and admitting that she didn't want to leave. 

The witch ran her tongue slowly over her lips before letting a smirk take place on her face as husked, "Well, I think you owe me an orgasm. Not that I'm counting or anything," a wink was added for good measure as Penelope watched Josie fight a blush. The witch never got used to how easy it was to fluster the girl, even after she'd had her tongue literally inside of the siphon minutes prior.

Josie bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from responding with, " _fuck you_ ," because she knew the witch's smirk would just grow and she'd shoot back something like, " _you wish_." Josie knew most of her ex's moves, so she responded by throwing her skirt back at Penelope and saying, "Remember that fantasy you had about bending me over a desk?"

Penelope's smirk dropped and she stopped all of her movement. "Yes, of course, I do," she responded, her voice thick with desire.

"Well, I was thinking we could make that happen someday," Josie pouted mockingly before adding, "but if you'd rather we keep count of—"

"I know what you're doing," Penelope squinted, finally catching on to her ex's attempts as she crossed her arms and joined Josie back on the bed after pulling her shorts off, "but I honestly don't care," the witch added breathlessly as she pushed the sheet off of Josie and began kissing her with a renewed frenzy. She felt the siphon slip her thigh between hers and begin to grind slowly as she moaned into her ex's mouth.

Penelope jerked her thigh when Josie pulled on her lip with her teeth, causing the siphon to release her ex's lip as her head slammed back into a pillow, overwhelmed as she groaned, "If you press that hard, I'll owe you _two_ more orgasms, Penny."

The witch didn't know if it was the fantasy Josie had reminded her of, the way the girl was grinding against her, or her nickname being moaned out in such a heavenly manner, or all three, but Penelope was  _ready_. "JoJo,  _I need you_."

The siphon's eyes darkened as she moved her hand from gripping Penelope's shoulders to the back of the witch's head, pulling her into a bruising kiss. Josie then threaded her fingers through her ex's hair before pulling the girl down to her chest. Penelope followed Josie's direction as she nuzzled her cheek against the siphon's sternum, leaving small kisses around the swell of each breast. 

Josie whined with impatience as Penelope slowed the grinding of her thigh between hers. The witch smirked against Josie's chest at the noises she was causing the girl to make before she gave in and wrapped her lips around the bud, pulling it into her mouth and letting her tongue trace over it. As the siphon's grip tightened on Penelope's hair, she knew to continue. The witch moved to the other breast, nipping at the soft flesh just the way she remembered her ex liked it, pulling softly before letting her teeth scrape over the sensitive bud.

"Penny,  _please_ ," Josie begged as she frantically ground her thigh between Penelope's, trying to find relief. 

The witch smirked as she felt the slick heat that was being rubbed on her thigh before she braced her forearms next to Josie and pressed into the girl's wetness. As they began grinding against each other desperately, Penelope opened her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek at the sight of Josie's parted lips and rosy cheeks. The witch attached her lips back to her ex's neck as began pressing open-mouthed kisses down Josie's throat and to her collarbone.

Josie moved a hand to Penelope's back, digging her nails into the girl's flesh as she felt her orgasm approaching. She began grinding her thigh faster and harder so her ex could get off with her.

Penelope felt the sharp pain of scratches on her back and the intense pressure peaking before she finally felt the blissful release. She bit Josie's neck to muffle her moans as she arched off of her ex's thigh. The siphon felt Penelope's teeth pulling at her skin and  _god_ ,  _she was so close_.

As Penelope felt the orgasm subside, she pulled her mouth away from Josie's neck and pressed their foreheads together as she moved her hand past the girl's navel, between her thighs before finding its destination on the siphon's bundle of nerves. Penelope began circling it with her index finger as she heard every sound the girl made under her. 

It didn't take long for Josie to begin to see stars, but when she did, she felt two fingers plunge into her with ease, her wetness covering Penelope's fingers. The siphon let out a guttural moan as her walls clenched around the fingers, " _Penelope_ ," she stuttered against the witch's lips before Penelope connected their mouths, swallowing the girl's words. Josie continued to ride the witch's fingers through her orgasm, panting into her ex's mouth in as she was brought over the edge.

The two girls stayed with their lips pressed against one another's before Penelope finally broke the kiss, rolling off of Josie and pulling her fingers out of the siphon. Josie whined at the loss of contact but when she opened her eyes to look at her ex, she saw the witch giving her a smoldering look as she brought the fingers up to her mouth, rubbing Josie's wetness over her lips before taking them in her mouth and allowing her tongue to swirl around her digits.

" _Fuck_ , Penelope. You can't do that. I need to get back and if you keep that up, I'll never leave," Josie groaned, closing her eyes to prevent her from wanting to jump her ex's bones,  _again_.

Penelope simply pulled her fingers out of her mouth and brought her lips back to Josie's, smirking when the girl whimpered at the taste of herself. "You sure you don't want more?" 

Josie wanted to say  _no_  so bad, she wanted to pin Penelope on the bed and coax orgasm after orgasm out of the girl, but she couldn't seem to find the words. Instead, she found herself saying, "Yes, I'm too sensitive."

Penelope raised an eyebrow at the girl's tone and gave her a questioning look. The witch wasn't questioning her ex's response,  _no_ , she was curious of the weird trance the girl seemed to be in for a few seconds. It was as if the siphon had no control over what she was saying. "You  _never_  used to admit that. It would take me going down on you for the fifth time and you squirming with each touch before you'd tell me you were too sensitive." Thankfully, it didn't take long in their relationship for Penelope to recognize the signs of Josie being too sensitive, but it still helped when Josie would tell her.

"Yeah, well..." the girl trailed off, not knowing how to respond. 

The witch sat up in the bed before straddling Josie with a small smile. "Are you okay?" 

The siphon let her hands find their home on Penelope's smooth thighs, her thumbs rubbing patterns into the girl's skin. "I think so."

Penelope brushed a lock of stray hair away from her ex's face, giving the girl a look of pure adoration. "You can trust me, JoJo. You know that, right?"

_Oh fuck._

_Oh fuckity fucking fuck_.

Josie did not want to answer that question.

No matter her answer, it would be  _wrong_.

But Josie felt the words spilling out of her mouth without her permission, "I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> was inspired loosely by this posie video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TwOg_8XayY
> 
> if you've read my other posie fics, you know i need validation lmao, so plz comment!!! and leave lovely kudos hehe luv y'all.
> 
> tumblr: gonaclexa  
> twitter: warriorwoman_1 (follow me bc i just started the account and need friends!!! i promise i'm fun hehe.)


End file.
